<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Diversion by The_Exile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140660">The Diversion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile'>The_Exile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [88]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phantasy Star</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, Gen, Humor, Space Flight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt to fly the spaceship to the Floating Castle goes wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [88]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Froday Flash Fiction Little &amp; Monthly Specials 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Diversion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 78 'lost in space'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't recognise that planet," mused Odin, "Is Algol supposed to have an extra planet like that?"</p><p>"I have no idea, Odin, because I have no idea where we are," Lutz sighed, "For all I know, we could be outside of Algol by now. We can't even get the thing to stop moving at top speed."</p><p>"Are you still sore at me about this plan not exactly working out? It made sense in theory," said Odin, "And we could still end up in Lassic's Palace!"</p><p>"We're going so fast, we're likely to crash into it before we see it."</p><p>"That's fine, right? We'd probably do a lot of damage to the enemy that way. Lassic certainly wouldn't expect it! And we can use the Magic Flute to escape. Probably. I mean, we don't know for sure it DOESN'T work in space!"</p><p>"Any luck talking Hapsby into going back on his usual flight path?" Lutz asked Alis.</p><p>She shook her head, "The main problem is, Odin got Myau to do it. Myau, of course, changed the robot's language to Cat. And now, Myau, of course, being a cat, is fast asleep and won't wake up."</p><p>"What an exciting adventure!" Odin declared.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>